


Into Dusk

by HintehDehPengu



Series: A Smornby Life [6]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HintehDehPengu/pseuds/HintehDehPengu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross and Smith are on their honeymoon cruise... Ross knows he couldn't wish for anything more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> Short little story before the last story in the series.

Smith awoke. He was laying under the hot sun. He got up, slowly. He looked to Ross on his right, and smiled. That's right, they were on their honeymoon... Smith walked to the edge of the boat, looking at the beautiful blue water. Almost as beautiful as Ross' eyes. He heard a groan, and turned back. Ross was waking up, and he stretched. It was late afternoon, by the looks of it. He checked his watch. 5:31pm. So, almost early evening... close enough. He looked up to Smith, and smiled. "Good morning." Smith joked. "It's half past five, and I'm starving." Ross complained. "Let's go get some food, I'm sure there will be some in the food hall by now." Smith smiled, grabbing his shirt and putting it on. Ross did the same, and the two grabbed their belongings.

At the food hall, there were tons of people already eating. Ross and Smith scanned for the BEST food. There was foods from all around the world. Chinese, Japanese, Indian, Thai, etc. The list went on. Smith and Ross went around, picking up the food they wanted. They met back at a table, and sat down together. "Wow... there's a lot of people here." Ross coughed, smiling at a content Smith. "There's gonna be a lot of people on a cruise around the Caribbean, Ross." Smith said, laughing at the dorkiness of his husband.

The two ate, talking to one another every so often. By the time they had finished, the sun was most definitely setting. The two grab their belongings from the food hall, and set out for the south deck.

Upon arrival, the moon illuminated the night sky. The stars twinkled, like little beams of hope. The couple shifted some deck chairs close together, and laid next to one another. They just wanted to be here, together. Under the night sky. Their hands found each other, and linked. Ross couldn't wish for anything better than this... even if he wished upon a star.


End file.
